


Paradise

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Fluff, Menstruation, Multi, pre-series AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cochise comes home to find Rebecca moaning in pain and holding her stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely fuelled by my own pain ngl, but I'm sadly single and sober.

Cochise enters Tom and Rebecca’s apartment to discover Rebecca lying on the couch, face pale.  Her hands are on her stomach and she’s making pained noises. 

“Rebecca, what is wrong?” Cochise asks, kneeling beside her in alarm. 

“Oh, Cochise,” Rebecca says.  She sits up slowly, resting a hand on his shoulder.  “I didn’t know you were coming over tonight.”

“I wished to surprise you and Tom,” Cochise says.  They had given him a key earlier this month, with instructions to come over whenever he wanted.  He had believed that was a genuine request.  “Is that rude?”

“No, no, of course not,” Rebecca says.  “It’s always good to see you.”

“What is wrong?” Cochise asks again. 

“Nothing,” Rebecca says.

“You are clearly in pain,” Cochise says.  “Has someone injured you?  I will injure them back, much more severely.”

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing like that.  It’s just a human thing,” Rebecca says, laughing softly and stroking his face.

Cochise never knows how concerned to be about Tom and Rebecca’s human things.  “You may tell me.”

“A lot of humans find it gross,” Rebecca says, sighing.  “They’re wimps, but I don’t wanna gross you out, too.”

“I am not a ‘wimp.’  I am a Volm warrior,” Cochise says.  “I have killed-“

“Woah, woah,” Rebecca says, tearing up and shaking her head.  “I don’t like thinking about you in danger.  About you killing people and them trying to kill you and-”

“I am safe now,” Cochise reassures her.  He is slightly alarmed.  Rebecca does not usually cry so easily.  She is already aware of many aspects of his life as a warrior.  “I am here, with you and Tom.  But I am concerned about you right now; you do not need to be concerned about me.”

Rebecca nods, wiping her eyes.  “Sorry, sorry.” 

“It is okay,” Cochise says.  He sits next to Rebecca on the couch and wraps an arm around her.  “Please, tell me what is wrong.” 

“Uh, for half of humans, one of their organs sheds its lining and forces its way out of them,” Rebecca says, leaning against him.  “It can be painful all over your body and it causes all kinds of hormonal fluctuations.” 

“And you are experiencing this rite of passage now?” Cochise says, concerned.  This sounds most unpleasant.

Rebecca laughs a little.  “It happens about every month- it’s called a period.  And yeah, it’s happening now.”

“Every month?” Cochise asks.  That is much too often for something so painful to happen.

“Yes,” Rebecca says.

“How have I not been aware of this before now?” Cochise asks. 

“We’re not really supposed to talk about it,” Rebecca says.  “People think it’s gross.  Usually, I just go on with my day, but today things are… really intense.”

“That is unfortunate.  It seems as if you require support, not condemnation,” Cochise says.

Rebecca snorts.  “Oh, I like you even more.”

“Is there some way I can help you?” Cochise asks.

“Can you get me a heat pack?  There are some down at the corner store,” Rebecca says.  “My stomach and my back hurt like hell.”

Cochise considers the possibilities.  “I can perhaps do something better, if you are willing to experiment.”

“Okay,” Rebecca says.  “What do you want to try?”

“I can raise my metabolism and thus my body temperature,” Cochise says.  “In essence, my entire body will become a heat pack.”

“Oh god,” Rebecca says.  “Let’s do it.”

“Perhaps you should lay down again,” Cochise says.

“Or- and if this is gonna hurt you, just say so- you could lay down and I could lay on top of you,” Rebecca says. 

“You are very lightweight,” Cochise reassures her.  “If you believe this will help, I will be on bottom.”

“Thank you,” Rebecca says.

They shift so Cochise is laying down and Rebecca is laying on top of him.  Cochise begins to speed up his metabolism.

“It may take a few minutes,” Cochise informs him, speaking softly. 

Rebecca grabs his arms and wraps them around her midriff.  “You’re a sweetheart for offering to do this.”

“I merely wish to ensure your wellbeing and comfort,” Cochise says.

“You’re still a sweetheart,” Rebecca says.

“Where is Tom?” Cochise asks.  As a human, he must know better ways to aid Rebecca.

“He’s still got class,” Rebecca says.  “He’ll be back in an hour or so.”

“I am glad I arrived early, then,” Cochise says.  He does not like the idea of Rebecca, alone and in pain on the couch.

* * *

 

Tom opens the door to the living room and hears moans.  He winces a little because he knows that Rebecca is in pain from her cramps. 

“Tom, is that you?” Rebecca asks… and she doesn’t sound in pain.  Which is good, but confusing.

“Yeah!” Tom yells back.  “I brought ice cream and pizza.”

“Oh, I love you,” Rebecca says.

Tom grins to himself and puts the ice cream in the freezer.  He grabs some plates and a bottle of rum from the fridge before heading to the living room, surprised at what he finds.

Rebecca is lying on top of Cochise (why is Cochise over?), shirt pushed up so Cochise’s arms are pressed right against her skin.  She’s shifting around a little, but overall she seems relatively content.  Both of them have their eyes half closed, like they’re about to fall asleep. 

“Hello?” Tom asks, setting the rum and food on the table. 

“Tom,” Cochise says.  “I have come to surprise you both.”

“I certainly am surprised,” Tom says.  “Is Rebecca feeling okay?”

He kneels next to them, and Rebecca turns to look at him with a pleased grin on her face.

“I asked Cochise to run to the store for heating pads, and he _became_ a heating pad,” Rebecca says.  “The best heating pad.  And he’s a sweetheart while he does it.”

“I merely wish to ensure you feel good,” Cochise says.  “This ‘period’ is one of the worst biological processes I have heard of.”

“See?” Rebecca says. 

Tom smiles affectionately and kisses both of their foreheads.  “I’m glad you’re feeling better than you were this morning.  I was kind of worried.”

“So you brought me worry-pizza and ice cream?” Rebecca asks, grinning up at him.

“Of course,” Tom says.  “With the toppings you like, your favorite flavor ice cream, all of it.”

“I’m the luckiest girl in the world,” Rebecca says, “except for anyone _not_ cramping right now.  They’re still luckier.” 

Tom laughs and helps them sit up so Rebecca can eat.

* * *

 

Rebecca eats more than her fair share of pizza.  Since Tom is the only other person who eats their food, they eat the ice cream right out of the carton and drink the rum right out of the bottle.  She spends the whole time pressed against Cochise, his arms soothing her aching muscles. 

By the time it gets dark, she is happily drunk, stuffed to the brim with good, greasy food, and in minimal amounts of pain.  Cochise is making her feel like melted butter.  Her head lolls back against Cochise’s shoulder, eyes sliding shut. 

“I think it’s time to go to bed,” Tom says. 

“Don’t wanna move,” Rebecca says.

“I will carry you to bed,” Cochise says. 

“I gotta go to the bathroom first,” Rebecca murmurs. 

“I will carry you to the toilet,” Cochise says. 

“Okay,” Rebecca agrees.

“I’ll clean up out here,” Tom says, “and then I’ll be in to sleep.”

Rebecca grins.  “You’re the best.  You’re both the best.  I love you both.”

“Love you too,” Tom says, leaning over to kiss her cheek, but ending up with a big, sloppy tongue kiss because Rebecca just wants to kiss her lovers sometimes. 

“I love you as well, Rebecca,” Cochise says. 

Rebecca grins and turns to kiss her other lover, just as sloppily.  As she does so, Cochise scoops her up and she squeals in delight.  She loves how Cochise can scoop either of them up like they weigh nothing.  Sometimes he lifts up _both_ of them at once, and it’s incredible.

Cochise pulls away and sets her on a cold porcelain surface, and Rebecca moans in pain because she’s away from her beautiful Volm heat pack.  It _hurts_. 

“You probably want to leave,” Rebecca says, managing to lift her head up to look at him.  “It’s gross.”

“You seem quite intoxicated and you are in much pain.  I would rather remain,” Cochise says.

“You’re not gonna run away, right?” Rebecca mutters.  Sometimes dudes are weak and run away from a little blood.

“I will not,” Cochise assures her.  “I will leave if my presence makes you uncomfortable, however.”

“I believe you,” Rebecca says.  “Okay, you can stay.”  He’s seen her vagina a lot.

“Thank you, Rebecca,” Cochise says.

Rebecca grabs onto him so she can stand up to pull her pants down.  She plops gracelessly onto the toilet and starts to pee, reaching over to grab a clean pad from her stash. 

Once she’s thrown away the bloody pad and placed the new one, Rebecca wipes herself and stumbles to her feet.  She washes away the blood and is immediately swept to her feet.

“I’m not looking forward to you leaving,” Rebecca says.  She can already feel the pain starting back up in earnest.

“I can remain all night and into the day as well,” Cochise says.

“Are you sure?” Rebecca asks.  “You’ve got so many other things to do.”  She’s not totally sure what Cochise does, but Cochise has to be important.  Cochise is so important.    

“You are quite important,” Cochise says.

Rebecca smiles and presses her face against Cochise’s shoulder. 

Cochise sets her on her feet right beside her bed and lays down, and Rebecca immediately climbs on top of him.  He wraps his arms around her belly without her asking.

“You are both so gorgeous,” Tom says, pausing and smiling as he enters the room. 

He pulls the covers over them, tucking them in.  Maybe it’s the hormones or the alcohol or the both happening at once, but Rebecca can just feel the affection radiating from him- from both of them. 

Tom lays down on his side next to them, propping his head up with one hand.  “I know you’re usually sore all over.  Is there somewhere I can touch you and you won’t be in pain?”

“Give me your hand,” Rebecca instructs.

Tom does so and Rebecca brushes his hand over her lips and cheek before resting it over her heart. 

“You’re such a shameless romantic,” Tom says, leaning over to kiss her cheek. 

“Only once a month,” Rebecca replies.  “Only one miserable part of the month.”

“I will attempt to make this occasion less painful for you each month,” Cochise says, voice rumbling deep inside her.

“And I can at least bring you greasy food and alcohol,” Tom says, thumb flicking over her collarbone. 

Rebecca feels her eyes slide shut despite herself.  She wants to tell them how much she loves them and how much she appreciates them, but her mouth won’t move because she’s exhausted to the bone.

But she knows they know.  They have to know.  The warmth between all three of them is palpable, and Rebecca knows that this relationship is solid enough to last no matter what happens.  They’re gonna be forever, the three of them.  Rebecca knows it.

They need to ask Cochise to move in with them properly is the last thought Rebecca has before drifting off to a contented sleep.


End file.
